1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a display panel and manufacturing method thereof and a display apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an electrophoretic display panel and manufacturing method thereof and an electrophoretic display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of flat panel displays, manufacturers aim at equipping future displays with features including lightness, thinness, and flexibility. Among the displays, an electrophoretic display has attracted great attention.
A method of manufacturing a conventional electrophoretic display panel includes first forming a transparent electrode layer and a wall structure on a substrate to define a plurality of micro-cup structures and then filling display media into the micro-cup structures to form a plurality of display unit cells. The display media have black electrophoresis buffer and a plurality of white charged particles. Next, a protective layer and an adhesion layer are sequentially formed on top of the micro-cup structures, and an active element array substrate is disposed on one side of the adhesion layer opposite to the protective layer, such that the two substrates are bonded together. At this time, a thickness of the entire electrophoretic display panel is 0.8 millimeters. When an electric field between each pixel electrode and the transparent electrode layer of the active element array substrate is changed, the white charged particles move upward or downward based on a direction of the electric field, and regions corresponding to each pixel display the black color or the white color respectively.
In addition, conventionally, to improve a display quality of the electrophoretic display panel and to expand its application scope, a color filter is added on the electrophoretic display panel. However, the color filter has to use optical glue or double-sided tape to be adhered to the electrophoretic display panel. Therefore, the filter adhered to the electrophoretic display panel also leads to the thickness of the electrophoretic display apparatus to increase. In addition, using optical glue or double-sided tape causes gaps formed between the electrophoretic display panel and the filter and thereby increasing the overall reflectivity loss of the electrophoretic display apparatus.